Generally, a fully automatic washing machine performs several washing cycles, including supplying water to the tub, washing, spin-drying, and draining water from the washed laundry.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the fully automatic washing machine 10 includes a body 11, a water storage tank 12, a washing tub 13, a pulsator 14, a pulsator shaft 15, a washing tub shaft 16, a clutch assembly 17, a motor (not illustrated), and the like.
The pulsator 14 is connected to the pulsator shaft 15 and configured to rotate. The washing tub 13 is connected to the washing tub shaft 16 and configured to rotate. The clutch assembly 17 regulates a connection between the motor and the pulsator shaft 15 and the washing tub shaft 16, respectively.
A cover is on an upper end of the body 11 and is configured to open for loading the laundry into the washing tub 13. The pulsator 14 rotates in the water storage tank 12, which is supplied with water and a detergent for washing the laundry.
During the spin-drying process, the washing water in the water storage tank 12 is drained, and subsequently the washing tub 13 having a plurality of spin-drying holes in a wall thereof is configured to rotate at a high speed to generate a centrifugal force and spin-dry the laundry.
In general, the conventional washing tub 13 is deep. Therefore, it may be difficult for some persons to reach and unload the washed laundry at the bottom of the tub. In addition, the laundry may still be wet even after the spin-drying process. As a result, it may be difficult for some persons to unload the heavy laundry.
Recently, a large-capacity washing machine that is capable of washing a large amount of laundry in a single load has been widely used. As a result, the size of the washing tub 13 has increased and the problems with regards to unloading the washed laundry becomes more difficult.